the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
CaveClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a CaveClan cat. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, In CaveClan.... Thrushpaw ran up to Snowpaw. "Congratulations" once more he found himself lost in her green eyes, but pulled away. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 16:02, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "Redkit, Oakkit, You will not be apprentices for bringing the horses into our camp and following me and Lightningshadow. Your punishment will be staying kits for another week and you will be fed after the warriors." Flashstar meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:05, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow padded over to Flashstar. "Flashstar, are you sure you're making the right choice?" 16:09, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "Wanna...uh...share prey to celebrate?" Thrushpaw asked Snowpaw, his heart beating fast. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 16:10, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "Sure" Snowpaw said but she thought *what am I doing with such a cute tom?*Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:11, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "No, I'll make them apprentices in 3 moons" Flashstar meowed to Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:13, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "Not that," he replied. "I'm talking about Bluesky." 16:15, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Thrushpaw finished his part of the prey. ''Best meal ever ''he thought. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 16:16, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Snowpaw ate her bit of the pray. "im so happy"she said.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:18, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "Bluesky is dead" Flashstar replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:18, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "I know," he replied. "She was killed by deathberries, but she wouldn't have screamed if it were a suicide. She died in camp, but no one saw what happened. And to top it all off, her kits aren't grieving like they should. It seems fake." 16:22, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "Me too. Uhh...I mean because...you're finally an apprentice and all" Thrushpaw stammered. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 16:24, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "i know but I can never get over my mothers death"said snowpaw crying.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:27, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "Your right" Flashstar meowed to Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:28, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "I think it was at least one of her kits," replied Lightningshadow. "They're always going outside of camp without permission, which is how they would have gotten the deathberries." 16:31, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "You'll always miss Bluesky. But the pain will fade. I don't grieve for Birdstorm anymore, but I do miss her" Thrushpaw comforted Snowpaw. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 16:33, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "I will and where did the deathberrys came from?"She asked. "Once they are apprentices there mentors will be keeping a close eye on them" Flashfire meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:37, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "Im mad at the leader"said Oakkit and he threw deathberries at Flashstar.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:39, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Thrushpaw watched Oakkit. ''Did he kill Bluesky? No. She was his mother! ''Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 16:43, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar looked at Oakkit "I know you did not just throw deathberries at me, You know what? lets make it 2 more weeks till you become an apprentice. You do NOT throw deathberries at your leader." he hissed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:46, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "darn it"said Oakkit and redkit was laughing at oakkit.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:48, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow hissed at Oakkit. "Flashstar, there is something terribly wrong with those two," he told his mate. 16:49, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "Wanna ask Flashstar and Iceblizzard if we can train together?" Thrushpaw asked Snowpaw. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 16:50, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, Well now i got to go wash my fur" Flashfire meowed, then padded into the forest and into the river.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:52, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow nodded and decided to take Mistypaw hunting. 16:53, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "sure"said snowpaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:53, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar finished washing his fur and padded back in camp finding that the deathberries where cleaned up. He then padded over to his apprentice.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:55, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "Can Snowpaw and I train together?" Thrushpaw asked Flashstar and Iceblizzard. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 16:57, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow and Mistypaw padded out of camp. Mistypaw caught a large mouse. 17:05, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "I don't see why not" Iceblizzard meowed, "yes y'all can train together but don't go to far out in the forest, you may end up in another clan" Flashstar added.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:11, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "I meant with our mentors too" Thrushpaw mewed to them. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 17:13, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "I know, i meant it as in when you two are hunting alone for you final hunting assignment" Flashstar meowed, "okay lets get going" said Iceblizzard.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:18, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow and Mistypaw padded back to camp with several mice. They placed their catch in the fresh-kill pile. 17:33, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Snowpaw saw a rabbit and she chased after it and killed it and brought is back to camp.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 17:36, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "Snowpaw you need to learn how to crouch the right way before running after rabbits" Iceblizzard meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:41, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow told Flashstar that it's time for Mistypaw to be come a warrior. 23:26, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Snowpaw saw a rabbit and crouched down and then she pounched and killed the rabbit and brought it back to camp.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:05, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Echowhisper padded around camp. She saw Snowpaw enter the camp alone without her mentor. "Where is your mentor?" she asked, concerned. 16:14, August 24, 2013 (UTC) "I dont know I just found a rabbit and i am giving it to camp".Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:16, August 24, 2013 (UTC) "You shouldn't be outside of camp alone," she replied to Snowpaw, a little concerned. "We better go find your mentor." 16:19, August 24, 2013 (UTC) "ok but can we have a nap first?"asked snowpaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:48, August 24, 2013 (UTC) "Er, yeah, I guess..." said Echowhisper. "But go talk you your mentor once you're done." --- Mistypaw padded into the apprentice's den. Her final test was going to be at sunrise the next day. 16:52, August 24, 2013 (UTC) "Okay" Flashstar replied to lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:36, August 24, 2013 (UTC) "Her final assessment will be tomorrow morning," he said as he padded off to the warriors den. 17:55, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Redkit came and bit the leader hard on the neck.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:00, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow saw the tom attacking Flashstar and imediatly tore him off and pinned him down. "I don't care who you are or even how old you are," hissed Lightningshadow. "But if you ''ever ''lay a claw on him again you are hoing to be sorry." 18:06, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Oakkit ran over to the deputy and bit his neck hard.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:08, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar tackled Oakkit and pinned him to the ground.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:09, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow grabbed Redkit by the scruff in the air so he could not attack nor could he escape. 18:10, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Oakkit bit Falshfire then he ran over and bit lightingshadow.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:12, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Iceblizzard grabbed Oakkit by the scruff and hung him in the air, "That's it you two are NEVER being warriors. If you want to prove your loyalty to the clan you better start acting like you have a brain. If you try to attack us again you will be banished from the clan and my warriors WILL attack you with out any hesitation" Flashstar yowled "Now if you really wanna be apprentices you will act as nice as possible to your leader and your clan" he meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:17, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow threw Redkit in the nursury as hard as he could. "Now you better stay in there," he hissed to Redkit. 18:19, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar grabbed Oakkit threw him hard against the nursery floor "I meant what i said you two, you are never being apprentices until you prove your loyalty to me and your clan and you WILL be kicked out of the clan if you try that again" he hissed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:23, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Snowpaw came walking by."what are my brothers doing now?"asked snowpaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:31, August 24, 2013 (UTC) "Being little (beep!)-heads like they always are," growled Lightningshadow as he licked his wounds. 18:27, August 24, 2013 (UTC) "Stay out of it and get to the apprentices den!" Flashstar growled.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:29, August 24, 2013 (UTC) "ok"said snowpaw but then all of a sudden a rouge appered.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:31, August 24, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, just get the hell out," hissed Lightningshadow to the rogue. 18:35, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay